My Best Friend's Girl
by HarryPLover24
Summary: James has always loved Lily and he won't let his one shot at being with her slip away so he recruits the help of Best Friend, Sirius Black. Based off of, but not limited to, the plot line of the Dane Cook/Jason Biggs/Kate Hudson movie of the same title.
1. Setting up the date

**A/N:** The idea to create this was started while me and two of my friends were watching the movie My Best Friend's Girl. They both know that I am a huge Lily/James fan and am currently working on a story shipping the two of them and they dared me to make my first completed and published story a Sirius/Lily fic based off of the movie. I actually had a really fun time writing it so I'm making it a longer story instead of just a one shot.

**Disclaimer: **No many how many letters I write and pleas I send I will never be the great J.K. All characters belong to her and the plot line belongs to the people of the movie My Best Friend's Girl. I'm just the person who smashed the two together.

**Chapter 1: Setting up the date**

**Sirius' POV:**

I have been best friends with James, Remus, and Peter since me and James met on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven and then got roomed with Remus and Peter once we were sorted. It's been five years now and we're still inseparable. As I walk around through my sixth year here at Hogwarts I realize just how amazing my three friends have made my life. They gave me a way to break away from my parents and the Death Eater that I was meant to become. James even let me move in with him and his family when I finally ran away. When we found out about Remus' furry-little-problem we still stuck with him and even became animagi so he wouldn't be alone during the full moon. That's where we all got our nicknames from. Peter is Wormtail because he turns into a rat, Remus is Moony because he changes from the moon, James is Prongs because he turns into a stag, and I am Padfoot because I change into a dog. We are Moony, Wortail, Padfoot, and Prongs. We are The Marauders.

**Lily's POV:**

I have two core friends here at Hogwarts, Marlene McKinnon and Arabella Figg. We have always hated The Marauders. Really we have only hated James and Sirius, though Sirius only because he was so close to James, even closer than the others, and they only hate either of them because I do. James and Sirius are complete man whores, Sirius more than James. They also go around hexing and pranking innocent people just because they are bored. They are arrogant jerks and I don't see how everyone in this school, even the teachers, could fall for their stupid charm while I am all alone in truly hating them. We are in our sixth year here at Hogwarts and things have started to get a little strange. James and I have actually become acquaintances, I really wouldn't venture far enough to call us friends. He asked me out earlier today, just like he has done multiple times everyday for the last four years, but this time I actually hesitated before I said no. I have to admit it, I have secretly grown to like James Potter, but I would never tell anyone and certainly would never act on it. Right?

**James'** **POV:**

I have been in love with Lily Evans since I first laid eyes on her all those years ago on The Hogwarts Express. Unfortunately, she has hated me since she first laid eyes on me all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express. I know this, everyone knows this, but I can't stay away from her. Everything I do, I do so that she notices me. Even though I know it makes her hate me, at least she knows I exist. I asked he out again today, she still said no, although I swear there was a hesitation. Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot all say I'm delusional but I still believe it happened. We have been friends lately, me and Lily. I don't exactly remember how it started but I definitely don't question it. I'm hoping this year that I can show her that I am a good person and that she will finally agree to go out with me.

**No one's POV:**

Lily stormed through the hallways of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had just gotten her essay back for Arithmancy and she got an E. Sure it was a good grade but she was expecting an O. She was the smartest witch of her age, not her own title but she didn't mind when people started saying it. Today she was just in a bad mood and that E pushed her over the edge, she needed something to get her mind off of school. Usually when she was in this situation she would find James and row with him. Sure it was low to start a fight with him just to let of steam but he probably did something to deserve it anyway. So, back in this situation, she sought out James. It wasn't until she found him under the tree next to the lake that The Marauders had claimed as theirs, that she remembered that they didn't completely hate each other now. She decided to turn around and find another way to let off steam but it was too late. They had already seen her.

"Lily-Bean!" Sirius cried out when he saw her.

Lily froze and decided just to play it cool. "Hey Sirius. Peter, Remus," she hesitated, "Potter".

Remus and Peter both gave her a little nod and James smiled at her.

"Hey Evans. What are you doing down here?" James questioned.

"Oh, you know, just walking around. Nothing much". _Smooth, real smooth, _she thought.

"Really, cause it seemed like you were heading right for us when you came down" Sirius pointed out.

Lily panicked. She didn't want to say that she wanted to start a fight with James to let off steam. That just sounded stupid and she also, for some strange reason, didn't want to hurt his feelings so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Yeah, well I umm just wanted to say something".

"Yeah? Well please don't leave us hanging" Sirius joked, "The suspense is killing me".

Confidently, she turned towards James. At least, she hoped she seemed confident because she was shaking on the inside. "Yes".

"Yes what?" James asked. He wasn't really expecting her to talk to him in the first place. Even though they were getting along now, that didn't mean that they talked to each other all the time.

"Yes, I will go out with you". Lily almost fainted. The words came out before she could change her mind. _What have I gotten myself into?_

James' mouth dropped, along with Sirius', Remus', and Peter's. None of them were expecting that, especially not James. "Umm what?" was all that came out.

"You heard me". She gave him a soft smile. _Might as well go with it._

_Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. There is no way that Lily Evans just said that she would go out with me. _"Umm okay". _Smooth, real smooth._

She giggled. "That is, as long as the offer still stands".

He finally snapped out of his dream-like state at the sound of her laugh. "Oh. Yeah. Umm of course the offer still stands. There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Want to meet in the common room?"

"Sure. Sounds perfect". She smiled again. She wasn't exactly planning on ever doing anything about her new found feelings for James but now that she has, she was sort of happy. "Seven?"

"Yeah. Sure". He smiled back at her. _I can't believe that this is actually happening._

**A/N: **Did you like it? Be totally honest with me. This is my first fic so please please please review and give me some constructive criticisms so that the rest of this story and my future fics are as good as possible.


	2. The Date

**A/N: **I hope you liked the first chapter. If you're wondering why there hasn't been any Sirius/Lily moments yet then just wait. They are coming I promise, starting next chapter. Also, I am only uploading this on the assumption that you didn't review since there wasn't any Lily/Sirius scenes and I will also add the third chapter but after that I need reviews or else I won't continue uploading.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to J.K. and most of the plot line belongs to the producers of the movie this is based off of.

**Chapter 2: The Date**

James went down to the common room a half hour early just to be sure he wasn't late. Nothing was going to mess this night up. He was hoping that at least one of his friends was down there so he had something to keep his mind off of the waiting. They weren't. So he took to keeping his eyes glued on the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories and watched for her.

Finally it was seven o'clock and right on time Lily came down the stairs. She was just wearing jeans and a simple sweater since they had agreed to dress casual but to him, she still looked stunning.

"Hey" she said shyly. _Why am I all of a sudden shy? I've never been shy for anyone, especially not him._

"Hey" he returned. "Shall we?"

"Of course".

They walked along side each other out of the portrait hole and down to the courtyard in silence, but sneaking looks at the other while they weren't watching.

Finally he broke the silence. "So where would you like to go first?"

"Want to just go to The Three Broomsticks?" she offered.

"Sounds perfect. I was really hoping that you wouldn't want to go to Madame Puddifoot's. It's horribly cliché".

"Yeah. Definitely not for me" she laughed.

_She has the most amazing laugh_ he thought.

They made their way over to The Three Broomsticks and found a table. Madame Rosmerta came over and they ordered two butterbeers.

"So what made you finally say yes?" he asked once he was over the initial shock that this was actually happening.

"I just figured that if we can be friends for this long then why not try this too" she lied. _It's not really a lie. We have been friends-ish for a while now and if that can happen then anything was possible._

"Well I'm glad that this is happening. Not to be too forward but you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this". He laughed hoping that she would take the confession lightly.

"Assuming that it was before you actually started asking me out, I can only imagine". She laughed as well.

The night went on like that. Them joking around and neither feeling as though they needed to impress the other since they were on their first date.

Unfortunately, it was now nearing 10:30 and they needed to get back to the castle for check in.

As they were leaving the pub and starting their walk back to the castle they were still talking. About halfway there there was finally a void in the conversation, the first of the night, and there was silence. Not an awkward silence but one where they both reminisced about the night that they just shared. Lily finally broke the silence though. "This has been really fun".

"Yeah. It has" James agreed. "I hope that we can do this again sometime soon. Do you want to hang out tomorrow just around the school?"

"Would that count as our second date then?"

"Well it can or we can do something else if you want it to be a proper date".

"I-I'm so sorry. I have had a wonderful time tonight and I never thought that I would ever be in this position"._ Oh God. He's going to hate me._

"What position? What do you have to be sorry for?" Now he was starting to get worried.

"I never thought that we'd ever be friends let alone go on a date and I certainly never thought that I would ever have a problem turning you down and potentially hurting you".

His face dropped at the realization and her heart broke watching him.

"You-you don't want to go out with me again". It was a statement, not a question.

"Please don't hate me. I do like you. I also never thought that I'd ever admit it but it's true. I'm just not ready to be in a committed relationship right now. Maybe in a couple of weeks, if you're still interested, we can try this again".

"I could never hate you. I completely understand. I'll be here whenever you're ready to try this again". He gave her a warm smile trying to make her believe that he was okay with her decision. Really he was heartbroken but what he said was true, if she needed some time then he would wait for her forever.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Even though I said in the beginning that I will upload the next one regardless of reviews, I would still love it if you told me what you think.


	3. The Plan

**A/N:** So here's the third chapter. It's a short one because I didn't want to split the next one up. It gives the introduction to Sirius and Lily but there still is no actual moments between them. Sorry! Next chapter I promise.

**Disclaimer:** I am not the almighty J.K., therefore none of the characters belong to me and, alas, neither does the plot. Although, that one goes to the fabulous producers of the movie this story is based off of.

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

It had been a week since the date and James was already growing impatient. He had told her that he would wait for her and he meant it. He was prepared to wait for as long as it took but he decided that it wouldn't hurt if the day happened to be sooner rather than later. It was Saturday night and James was sitting alone in his dorm room when Sirius walked in.

"Hey Padfoot" James said, a little surprised that Sirius wasn't on a date tonight.

"Hey Prongs. What's up?" Sirius asked to spark a conversation.

"Nothing, just hanging out. Why aren't you on a date tonight?"

"Ah, I could ask you the same question".

"I am happily waiting for my girl which is more than you could say".

"Well my little lovestruck friend, the night is still young. I may still find a date for the evening".

Suddenly an idea popped into James' mind. _Could this work?_

Sirius noticed. "What are you thinking?"

"What if I told you that I have a suggestion for who your date should be tonight?"

"Alright you officially have my attention".

"Lily".

"Lily what?"

"No. Lily. As in she should be your date".

"You're kidding right?"

"Not at all actually".

"Why? What's your plan?"

"What if you took Lily out tonight and acted like a complete jerk? Then she would realize that I'm really not that ad in comparison to other guys and she will go out with me again".

"That could work. Just one problem though".

"What?"

"SHE HATES ME!"

"Actually she told me that she never really hated you while we were on our date last weekend. She only hated you because you were friends with me and now that she doesn't hate me there's no reason for her to hate you".

"Okay so I just go up to her and be like 'Hey. So I figured you didn't hate me anymore, wanna go out?' That's ridiculous. She would never go for that".

"Alright maybe not exactly like that but I'm sure you can think of something. Just pretend like she's any other girl that you are asking out".

"You're serious? You really want me to go through with this?"

"Yes. Just do this for me please? I'll owe you big time".

"Dude trust me, you don't owe me anything".

**A/N: **Did you like it? I know it's short and that's why I'm going to upload the next chapter as fast as possible. Please, please, please review! How will I know if you love it or hate it if you don't tell me?


	4. Executing The Plan

**A/N: **I said I would upload it as fast as possible since the last one was so short, then I saw just how short it was and decided to upload it immediately! This chapter also shows the first Lily/Sirius moments! Yey!

**Disclaimer: **The plot belongs to the producers of the movie this is based off of and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 4: Executing the Plan**

Sirius walked down to the common room and found Lily sitting alone on the couch. He walked over and plopped down next to her.

"Hey Lily-Bean" he greeted.

"Hey Sirius" she returned.

_Well this is a good start. At least she is not repulsed by my being here._ "So what's up? Where are the other two?"

"If you are referring to Marlene and Bella then they are both on dates tonight".

"And why aren't you?"

"Well for one I would need to be asked out to go on a date and two I'm kinda figuring things out right now".

"Ah yes. About James right? Well you don't have to be alone to figure things out about him. And who better to help you with that then his best friend who just so happens to be willing to ask you out also taking about the other problem of yours?"

"Funny, I don't see Remus anywhere" she joked.

"Ouch. That hurt Miss Evans. I do believe you could make it up to me by going out with me on this fine evening though".

"Mr. Black are you asking me out on a date?"

"I believe I am. Are you accepting?"

"You know what? Sure".

"Cool. Sneak into Hogsmeade or roam the school?"

"Well since sneaking into Hogsmeade would be against the rule I will have to say the second option".

"Okay, let's go".

They walked around the school for an hour and Sirius was being as much of a jerk as he could be, even more than usual. They were coming up on a broom closet now and Sirius stopped them in front of it.

_Time for the Grand Finale. _"So sweetie. What do you say to a little snog session, maybe a quick shag in this here broom cupboard?" he asked as if he were asking her about the weather.

"For some reason, I am not totally repulsed by your offer".

"So is that a yes?" He was panicking. _There is no way she is saying yes to this. What do I do?_

"I'm feeling a bit rebellious tonight. Sure. Why not?" _I need to get my mind off of my situation with James. I didn't really want to shag his best friend and knew that that really wasn't the answer but at the moment I was willing to try a little snog session._

_Shit. This isn't happening. She's just kidding and trying to make me feel like an idiot. _"Ha ha. Seriously though let's get back to the common room. I have better places to go and girls to do tonight still". _Alright turning up the jerkiness a little bit more just incase._

"Excuse me? So not only are you now insulting me but you're also backing out of snogging with me in a broom closet?"

"Yep. That's pretty much how this is going. I don't have time to snog you when I could be shagging someone else instead. Maybe even two if I play my cards right".

"If a shag is what you want the maybe you should come into this closet with me and have your way with me". _I'm a big girl. I can have sex if I want to, with whoever I want to, whenever I want to._

_I have to get out of here and fast. _"Yeah thanks but no thanks. You know you're way back to Gryffindor tower so I'm gunna leave you here. I told that one Amy chick that I'd meet her tonight". Then he turned and left in the opposite direction of the common room so that she thought he was actually going to go meet up with someone.

He sprinted to Gryffindor tower and up to his dorm once he was ought of her sight, making it there before she did. He slammed the door open and James jumped a foot into the air from the surprise, he was still just sitting in the room alone waiting for Sirius' return but he wasn't expecting it like this.

"What? What happened?" James inquired.

"Huh? Oh! Umm nothing. It went exactly as planned" Sirius lied.

James notice that he was being a bit strange. "Why are you so jumpy Padfoot?"

He was still so shocked by the events of that night that he couldn't even come up with a good lie. "Am I? Sorry".

"Okay? Well whatever. So you think she'll talk to me tomorrow?"

"Umm. . . yeah. Sure. Why wouldn't she? You know what? I'm actually really tired so I'm just gunna go to bed. Kay?"

"Alright. Hey, thanks again for doing this for me" James said. But it was too late, Sirius was already asleep. Or so he thought. In all actuality, Sirius laid awake all night thinking of the happenings of that night and just praying that she wouldn't tell anyone and it wouldn't get back to James.

**A/N: **So? What did you think? Please review! I'm begging you! This is already the fourth chapter and I still have no reviews. :'( Not to be a complete bitch and make you hate me but I will not upload the next chapter (which is the one before the chapter that makes this story rated M ;) ) until I get at least two reviews. Again, so sorry, but I really need to know what you guys are thinking! I still love you all though!


	5. The Next Day

**A/N: **So, I know I said that I wouldn't upload until I had at least two reviews but I cracked. I have checked for reviews every half hour since I last updated and I get more and more depressed every time there are none. I finally had a reality check and realized that I may have to suffer through posting the whole story without any reviews, and I would have to live with it. So I'm no longer going to be begging for reviews, but they are still appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the recognizable aspects of the plot line.

**Chapter 5: The Next Day**

Lily woke Sunday morning with a pounding headache. After Sirius had left her she sauntered slowly back to the common room and stayed up half the night reliving the events of the night. She hated herself. She couldn't believe that she actually considered shagging Sirius just to get her mind off of James. She got out of bed and showered and headed down to breakfast alone since Bella and Marlene were both still asleep. When she got down there she saw James sitting all by himself at the Gryffindor table so she walked to where he was and sat down across from him.

"Morning" Lily greeted.

"Oh! Good Morning" James replied. He wasn't expecting her to be as forward as she was. _Guess Sirius did better than I thought he did._

"So where are the others?"

"Please! A marauder up before noon on a weekend? Insane" he joked.

"And yet here you are".

"Ah yes well I'm not entirely like them. We do have some differences".

"Well I can't argue with that".

"What does that mean?" He hoped he sounded confused and not happy like he truly was.

"Oh nothing".

_Damn. I have to get her to tell me about the night with Sirius. _"So what did you do yesterday?"

_That's weird, I thought Sirius would have told him all about it. Maybe he doesn't want James to know because he doesn't want to hurt him and ruin their friendship. _"Just hung out. Actually it was the worst night of my life". The words came out before she could stop them.

"Oh really? Why?" Now he really hoped that she wasn't paying close attention because there was no way he could hide his happiness for much longer.

"Don't be mad. I was on a date yesterday".

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. But if you were on a date then why was it so bad?"

She smiled then sighed. _Might as well tell him. Excluding the shagging stuff and definitely not including telling him it was Sirius. _"He was just a real jerk. But I guess something good did come out of it, so I can't really complain".

"What is that?"

"It made me realize what a great guy you are". She smiled warmly at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Well then I'm conflicted whether to hate this guy for being a jerk to you or thank him" he joked.

She laughed. "Yeah. But it also made me realize how few guys I have dated".

"O-oh?"

"Yeah. I think that I need to see other people before I can be with you. You are just on a completely different level of relationships if that make any sense". She hesitated. "I need to get a little more experience so that I can live up to your reputation".

"I-I would never force you into something that you're not ready for if that's what you're afraid of. Please don't be intimidated by my reputation. You don't have to live up to anything. All you would have to do is like me even a fraction of the amount that I like you for us to last".

"I know you would never pressure me. I just think that we should be just friends while I get some more experience. And of course I'm not saying that you can't do the same. I'm not so cruel as to make you sit on the sidelines and watch as I date other people while you can't. I just need that time to get the crazy out of me before I settle down".

"Okay. Okay. . . as long as you're talking about settling down with me in the end then until you are ready I will happily be your friend".

They finished breakfast talking as if there wasn't an awkwardness between them.

Later James stormed into his dorm where Sirius was alone, sitting on his bed making paper airplanes out of the note he should have been studying.

"It didn't work" screamed James.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you talking about? What didn't work Prongs?" Sirius tried to calm his friend.

"The plan for Lily to realize she should be with me".

Sirius froze. _He knows! He must know what happened. She probably told him earlier and he is going to kill me. _"Look mate-".

But James cut him off before he could finish. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. After all you did perfect, she said she realized what a great guy I am and she eventually wants to settle down with me".

"Eventually?"

"She first wants to see other people. She said something about getting experience and getting the crazy out of her before she settles down. Said she wanted to be able to live up to my reputation. Whatever any of that means".

"Well I think she just means that she wants to see other people before she settles down with you so that later on in life she doesn't have to wonder if you're the best she could do. So that she never questions your relationship since you're the only guy that she would have been with".

"Since when are you so deep?" James joked just wanting a subject change.

Sirius recognized his friend's desire and happily let him change the subject. He wanted to steer away from that particular topic just as much as James did.

That night James went with Remus and Peter to the library for a last minute study session for their test in Defense against the Dark Arts the next day. They had asked Sirius if he wanted to join them and all four started laughing immediately after because Sirius going to the library was laugh worthy in itself without also adding Sirius studying. This left Sirius all alone with his thoughts. _So Lily wanted to see other people? Will I be one of them? What am I saying? Of course not. She would never choose me to be one of them because I am too close to James and I'm also kind of the reason why she's doing this in the first place. But maybe that's also a reason for her to choose me. Of course I would have to say no. Right? I could never do that to James. But would I really be helping him out? If I say no to her then it might take her some time to find another guy which means more time before she can be with James or even worse she would have to find another guy who wasn't a complete arse-hole to her and actually realize that she would rather be with him than James. So really I would be doing him a favor if I said yes and it would be a total injustice if I turned her down._

Just then, almost as if on cue, there was a light knock on the door. Sirius called for the person to come in and from his position on his bed, on his back looking at the ceiling, he couldn't see the person but he heard the door open and close. He finally looked toward the doorway to see who the visitor was and was shocked to find the face of Lily Evans staring back at him. Before he could get out a word she started walking toward him slowly, wordlessly. When she got to the top of his bed where his head laid she looked down at him, leaned forward slightly, and slapped him across the face.

**A/N: **So this is a medium length chapter I believe because it is longer than those preceding it but not as long as those following. It was going to be longer but I couldn't get myself to split the next chapter up and you'll find out why when you read it ;) I love all of my readers and reviews are much appreciated!


	6. Not What Was Supposed To Happen

**A/N: **Well, this is the chapter we have all been waiting for, so I will not make this comment long. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the recognizable aspects of the plot line.

**Chapter 6: Not What Was Supposed to Happen**

"Ow! What was that for?" Sirius screamed.

"That is for being a complete arse-hole! Don't even pretend like you didn't deserve it" Lily screamed back. "Just tell me one thing".

"What?"

"Why?" Suddenly she was shy and vulnerable.

_Aw man! How can I even consider being mean to her when she looks so vulnerable. No! I have to do this for James. _"You want to know why I turned you down? Fine. The reason I wouldn't shag you in the broom closet is because I find you unattractive. There! I said it!"

All of a sudden the shyness was gone and the sarcasm was starting which was her way of being defensive. "Thank you! Thank you so much for keeping me from making the biggest mistake of my life! I can't believe I even considered ever hooking up with you". She laughed to her self.

"Oh, please! It would have been the best shag of your life and you know it!"

"Yeah, okay. You sure you didn't run because you were afraid that I would tell everyone that you are awful in bed? Which, I'm sure, is actually probably true".

"At least I would be able to hide my secret. Everybody in the whole bloody school knows that you're a prissy, goody-two-shoes, virgin" he calmly spat out at her.

She slapped him again. _Ugh! Not even James got me so mad that I would resort to physical violence! _"Oh! So you think that just cause I'm a virgin I wouldn't even be worth the time and energy to shag when I practically force myself on you?"

"Do you really believe that I would gain the reputation that I had if I wasn't amazing in bed?"

"Well you are rich. I have no doubt that the sluts who are interested in you wouldn't mind a few extra galleons to keep their mouth shut".

"Oh yeah?"

Before Lily could even respond his lips were on hers in a forceful kiss. She just stood there, frozen to the spot for a few minutes before the finally kissed back. She definitely wasn't expecting this. His lips were soft and gentle even through the roughness of the kiss.

He laid back down on his bed and brought her down with him. He then gracefully flipped them over so that she was on the bottom. He was pleasantly surprised by her. She was actually an amazing kisser and just had this way about her that was so inviting. He ran his hands up and down her sides, each time getting closer to her breasts, testing her to see how far he could go before she stopped him. At the same time he broke away from the kiss to trail his lips across her jaw and down her neck where he stopped to suck and nibble lightly on her pulse point.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. She thought for sure that the first time that she would be doing anything even remotely close to anything like this it would be with a guy that she was in a committed relationship with and definitely after waiting for a while. Yet, here she was. Every time he got closer to her chest she had to stop herself from grabbing his hands and pulling them all the way up. When he finally landed on them she had to fight off a moan. His experienced hands were warm and comforting as he gently kneaded.

_They're bigger than they look _he thought. _Not too big though. The perfect size to fit in my hands. _He too had to suppress a groan from escaping from the feel of her soft boobs in his hands. He had always secretly wondered what it would be like to do this to Lily Evans but never acted on it for James' sake. Now that it was finally happening he couldn't help but grow harder and harder by the minute. This did not go unnoticed by Lily.

She felt his growing erection pressing up against her stomach. It only turned her on more and she was slightly embarrassed by the warm feeling that gushed through her body before finally settling between her legs. She slipped one of her legs between his and ground her hips up into his thigh, needing the friction.

He groaned feeling just how wet she was for him and flipped them over once more so that she was straddling him, her womanhood sitting perfectly on top of his cock. His lips met hers once again as he thrust his erection against her.

Both suddenly feeling that there were far too many clothes restricting their actions they started to undress one another. When he broke the kiss to pull her shirt up over his head he heard the familiar pounding of feet coming up the staircase. He has just enough time to pull the covers up over Lily's head, hiding her from their untimely visitor, before Remus, Peter, and James came barging into the room. Sirius panicked. He would be dead for sure if anyone caught him and Lily together, but especially one of The Marauders and even more especially, James.

"Jesus Padfoot! Think you could give a little warning if you're bringing someone back to the room?" Remus yelled as the three of them all jumped at the sight of Sirius on his bed with messed up hair and a very obvious hidden figure on top of him.

"Yeah! I really didn't need the visual" Peter quickly agreed.

James just started laughing and the three boys looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Sirius questioned, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Why is she hiding? It's not like girls to ever keep it a secret when they sleep with you" James explained.

Lily froze. Remus and Peter were bad enough but James catching them was a whole new level of awful.

Sirius was quick to think of an explanation. _It really isn't even a lie. It's just an exaggerated truth. _"Well, umm, she kind of has a boyfriend" he hesitated, "and even though I know we could trust you not to tell, she just doesn't want to risk it".

"Aw man! You're shagging a taken girl and we won't even get to here the raunchy details?" James whined half sarcastic, half serious.

Serious laughed. "Sorry mate, guess you'll have to miss out on this one. But, uh, if you three don't mind, could you leave? I'd kind of like to finish what I started". He winked at them as they all laughed and shook their heads on their way out.

"Be sure to put up silencing charms before you continue. Just because we won't be seeing it doesn't mean we all want to hear it instead" Remus joked before shutting the door after him.

Lily finally came out from under the covers. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was close" Sirius agreed. He started shifting around, sure that the moment was over and she would be leaving.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked seductively.

Sirius instantly grew hard again and smiled at her. "Nowhere. Now, where were we?"

She leaned down and connected their lips once again before Sirius had to break the kiss to pull of her shirt. He massaged her boobs and rubbed her nipples through the thin fabric, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Guess I better do those silencing charms after all" Sirius said before picking up his wand from the bedside table and quickly muttering the spell.

He turned back to her and back to their previous actions. He slowly snaked his arms around her back to the clasp of her bra, looking at her face the entire time, waiting for any sign of disapproval. When he didn't get one he undid the clasp and watched as her boobs spilled out.

She quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest and blushed a magnificent shade of red.

He gently gripped her wrists and pulled her arms away, kissing the skin of each breast as it was exposed until her arms were down by her sides.

"You're beautiful" he reassured her before he dipped his head in and took her right nipple in his mouth while twisting the other between his thumb and pointer finger.

She grabbed hold of his hair and arched into his touch. "Oh Sirius!" Lily moaned loudly.

Sirius switched sides and continued his ministrations.

Lily rolled her hips over his ever growing erection and cried out again.

Sirius groaned and smirked, loving knowing that even something as simple as what he was doing was driving her mad. He trailed his lips back up her chest and neck and back to her lips for a hungry kiss.

She ran her hands down his body, stopping at the bottom of his shirt then running her hands back up underneath, feeling his toned abs and chest. She brought them back down and gently tugged on the edge of the shirt, hoping that he would get the hint.

He did and so he broke the kiss only for a second to take his shirt off and throw it to the floor. He shivered at her touch. Her small fingers were cold yet left fiery trails in their path across his skin.

She kept one hand on his chest while the other one tentatively moved down to his trousers where she stroked him through his jeans. She moaned into his mouth once she felt how big he truly was.

He let out a slight hiss at the feel of her nimble fingers stroking him. He had had this done to him dozens of times prior to this by numerous girls, but Lily was different. It was something about the way that she was so brave in her actions yet scared and shy at the same time.

With shaking hands she clumsily undid his belt buckle, making Sirius take a sharp intake of breath every time she accidentally brushed her fingers under his waist band. She had the belt and button undone and the zipper unzipped when he flipped them over so she was once again on the bottom before smoothly taking off his own jeans then took hers off as well, throwing both into the growing pile of clothes next to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

He kissed down her body to her naval then down the inside of her thigh and calf, expertly missing the desired area, then back up until he was eye level with her womanhood. He kissed her clit through her lacy panties and looked up into her eyes as he sensually pulled them down with his teeth. Once they were off he returned to his spot in front of her core licked up her slit. Her moan and desperate grip on his hair egged him on and so he started rubbing her clit with his thumb while sticking his tongue as far into her pussy as possible.

He could already tell how tight she was going to be and it made him anxious to be inside her. _No. Since this is her first time, I'm going to make this all about her. Forget about what I want._

"Ugh! Serious! That feels so good! Oh G-od! D-d-don't stop!" she exclaimed.

He then slowly pushed a single finger inside of her. He started to thrust it in and out when she screamed in pleasure.

"More! Please! I need more!" she moaned.

He went harder and faster before adding another digit into her pussy. "Mmm Lily! Baby, you're so tight!" he groaned out, sending vibrations up her body and bringing her to her climax.

"I'm coming! Ugh! Sirius! O-o-o-h. . ." she screamed out in ecstasy as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

He lapped up all of her juices as they spilled from her, holding down her hips as the bucked violently. Once he had licked her clean he made his way back up to her face and kissed her hard on the lips.

She sighed in contentment when she tasted herself on his lips which then turned into a moan when he pushed his rock hard cock against her overly sensitive clit. She reached down and started to push his boxers down his legs before he took them off, leaving them both completely naked. Her eyes gaped at the size of him and her mouth fell open. She was finally brought back to reality when she heard Sirius laugh lightly at her reaction.

She smiled at smacked his shoulder lightly. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" she laughed.

"I'm sorry baby. You are just too cute" he smiled back at her.

"Nice save" she teased. "Seriously though. . ." and she bit her lip nervously, staring down at his thick, eight inch cock.

He gave her a quick kiss. "It'll be alright Lily-Bean".

"Will it hurt?" she asked vulnerably.

"Yes. At first," he answered simply, "but I promise to be as gentle as possible".

"O-okay" she said, her voice shaking.

"You don't have to do this Baby. If you don't want to or you're not ready or you have any doubts at all then we can stop right here. I promise I won't be angry".

"No, no, no. I want this, I want you" she smiled up at him.

He smiled down at her then positioned his cock by her entrance. "Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes".

He slowly pushed into he and kissed away the tears that she let fall. "We're almost there Lily-Bean" he cooed. He then brought their lips together in a passionate kiss before he pushed in further and broke her boundary. He paused and waited for her to get used to the new feeling. She rolled her hips when she was ready and he started moving in and out slowly.

He continued at that pace then gradually got faster when she asked it of him until he spilled inside her.

**A/N: **Did you like it? It took a lot of time to actually write this chapter even though I do take the plot from the movie, because I wanted everything to be perfect. Tell me what you think, reviews are what keeps writers alive.


	7. The Secret Relationship

**A/N: **I hope you liked the last chapter and this one as well. If you've seen the movie, then you can probably predict what's going to happen in this chapter but I hope it is still enjoyable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the recognizable aspects of the plot line.

**Chapter 7: The Secret Relationship**

It had been almost a week since Lily and Sirius slept together and every night since they have snuck out to a secluded dungeon room to repeat that night. They weren't dating exactly, just sleeping together, keeping it a secret still so that James didn't get hurt. The Marauders all figured that Sirius was sneaking around with girls just he he always did and Lily cleverly snuck around her friends so they were none the wiser about her going out at all. They both figured that they were in the clear.

It was Saturday afternoon and Sirius was the only one of The Marauders still sleeping, the rest were scattered around the grounds already. That is until James came back to the room and woke Sirius up.

"Is there a reason that you woke me up on a Saturday?" Sirius groaned sleepily.

"She's seeing someone!" James screamed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Lily. She's seeing someone, and I'm going to find out who".

"Prongs, mate, please. You have to forget about Lily-Bean, for your own good".

"I can't just give up Padfoot! We had something on our date. I know I wasn't the only one who felt it!"

"Prongs if the date with me wasn't enough to scare her into your arms then I don't think anything you do or say anymore is going to work".

"But it did scare her towards me. Not completely into my arms but definitely in the right direction. That is until some bastard decided to ask her out" James sneered.

Sirius sighed. The situation was already complicated enough without James knowing that she was seeing someone. _Now he's going to be snooping around and we'll be caught for sure._ "What if I found you someone else? Someone who could take your mind off of Lily?"

"I don't want to take my mind off of her! I just want to be with her".

"Just one date. If it doesn't work out then you can blame me".

"Fine! But I'm telling you right now that it's not going to work".

Meanwhile, in the sixth year Gryffindor girls' dorm Lily sat with her two roommates and best friends, Marlene and Bella.

"So I have a date tonight so I probably won't be coming back to the room" Bella stated and then winked.

"Not only did I not need to know that, but I also feel way less rebellious telling you the same news. Except, I definitely will not be coming back to the room" Marlene said.

Lily smiled thinking that for once her and Sirius could come up to her dorm. He told her that he had secretly wanted to do that. Once she realized how she must look to her friends she laughed lightly and shook her head to make them believe she was laughing at them. "So you guys are going out and shagging random guys all night, leaving me here all alone. I totally feel the love" she joked.

"Well you could find a random guy of your own to shag all night so that you didn't make us feel so guilty" Marlene suggested.

"Yeah!" Bella agreed. "What are you doing tonight though?"

Lily shrugged trying to play it cool. "Oh, I don't know. Probably just study".

"Is there any way that we can convince you to do something else with your Saturday night?" Bella asked.

"Umm," Lily pretended to think, "nope".

"Alright fine, but by next Sunday you have to go on a date" Marlene dared.

"I-I-I. . . ugh!" she gave up when she saw the seriousness in her friend's face. "Fine!"

"Yes! Now, now that that's over, I have to leave. See you lovely ladies tomorrow!" Bella waved on her way out.

"Yes, I should be leaving too. I'll see you tomorrow Lily!" Marlene copied Bella's actions.

As soon as the door shut Lily whipped out parchment and a quill and wrote a quick letter to Sirius:

_Baby,_

_Room to myself tonight. Come over?_

_-L_

She then attached the note to Marlene's owl just in case he wasn't alone and someone recognized her's and sent it away.

Back in the boys' dorm Sirius and James still sat. Making the final plans for James' date before the small barn owl swooped in and landed right in front of Sirius.

"Oh!" He quickly unattached and read the letter, getting hard just from thinking of what they were going to do.

"Who is it from?" inquired James.

"Oh, you know, just some random girl who told me to meet her in the broom cupboard by Ravenclaw Tower" Sirius quickly lied.

"Nice! Score one for Padfoot" James joked.

"Alright, that means you have to leave now so that I can get ready". Sirius smiled at his best friend. "Now go and have a good time on your date!"

"Ugh! Fine!" and James left the dorm and stomped down the stairs playfully.

Sirius dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to the common room. Making sure no one saw him, he quickly muttered the counter curse to the stairs so they didn't turn into a slide and took them three at a time to get to Lily. Without even saying a word he walked over to Lily and they were going at it again.

About half an hour later Lily and Sirius laid in each others' arms in silence. Meanwhile, James was on his way back to the common room. The date that Sirius set up didn't work out. Truthfully, he probably could have tried harder but to him there was no point. He knew that the only one he would ever want was Lily. All of a sudden he started running, making it to Gryffindor Tower in record time. He said the counter curse to the stairs on his way over to them and ran up, on a mission to find Lily.

When James got to the landing of the sixth year girls' dorms he hesitated and took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking in. He started to explain why he was there before he was cut off by Lily's loud gasp. It was then that he saw him, his supposed best friend. _There's no way this is happening. Someone please tell me this isn't real. _"H-He's the guy you're seeing?" James stammered.

"Mate-" Sirius tried to explain.

"Don't! Do not talk to me!" James cut him off before looking back at Lily, silently asking his question again.

"James, I-I just. . . We aren't-, I'm not seeing anyone. We're not. . . together!" Lily didn't know how to explain what she and Sirius were to each other. _An occasional shag?For some reason I feel as though it wouldn't be with me if that's all he's looking for. _She also didn't want their friendship to be over, though she knew that at this point, there was no controlling it. "I-I told you that I was going to get some life experience so that I can be comfortable being in a relationship with you".

"Yeah, well sorry for not thinking that that experience was you shagging my best mate!" James screamed.

"Please! I-I'm sorry but. . . I really don't know what to say here" Lily said defeatedly.

"I should go" Sirius said to break the silence that ensued after Lily spoke.

"No, no, no! You stay, I'll go" James said angrily. "I never want to see you again" he continued before he turned to walk out.

"Prongs!" Sirius screamed. He was desperate, he couldn't loose his best friend.

James paused in the doorway and turned around wordlessly.

Sirius couldn't form words. He just opened and closed him mouth a few times before sighing and looking down.

"That's what I thought" James said before once again turning and heading out the door.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Was it dramatic and intense and emotional and everything else that I was going for? I really hope it was! Please tell me what you think, I would love your reviews.


	8. The Fight

**A/N: **We're nearing the end of the story and since I have decided to not care about reviews, I have also decided to just upload the rest of the chapters in quick succession. I hope you like this chapter, the last one kinda left off on a emotional note.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the recognizable aspects of the plot line.

**Chapter 8: The fight**

Sunday morning Sirius was found talking to Remus in the Gryffindor common room.

"Moony I don't know what to do" Sirius complained.

"Padfoot! There's nothing you can do! You slept with his girl behind his back, and don't even try to say that he didn't have a claim on her because we both know that you know that that isn't true" Remus replied. He wasn't trying to spare Sirius' feelings, he deserved to feel lousy.

"I wasn't going to say that. I know that I messed up but I just need to know that there is some hope that one day this will all blow over and we can be friends again".

"Are you going to stop seeing her?"

"I don't know if I can. . . I know that we're not technically together but I-I really like her. I can't loose her too".

"Look, I can't tell you to stop shagging her, because it's really none of my business. Also because of the fact that it's non of my business, I'm not condoning you continuing to sleep with her. Now, if you don't mind, I have homework and my own relationship to tend to".

"You still seeing that Marlene chick?"

"okay, one: it's girl, not chick; two: if you care so much about Lily, you may want to learn a little about her best friends; and three: yes" he gave a light smile.

"Aha! I saw that smile!" Sirius joked. "You looooove her!" he continued.

Remus pushed his playfully. "Oh shut up. Now please leave me alone so I can do my homework".

"Alright, Alright. What ever you say," Sirius hesitated and laughed, "lover-boy".

Remus threw a pillow at him as Sirius ran up the stairs to their dorm laughing.

Sirius walked into his room laughing and only stopped when he saw James sitting on his bed.

"Hey" Sirius greeted as he walked over and sat down on his own bed, even though he knew there was no point.

"Hey" James replied through clenched teeth.

_Well at least he said something. _"How are you?" _I wonder how far he's willing to go._

"I'm bloody brilliant! How the fuck are you?"

_Not that far I guess. _"Prongs please-"

"No!" James cut him off. "There is nothing you can say that will make me forgive you!"

"Look, just hear me out!"

James stayed silent.

Sirius took this as a good sign and went on. "I know what I did was wrong-"

"Understatement of the year" James muttered.

"-but I can't take it back" Sirius continued as if he hadn't said anything. "If I could, then I would. I would do anything to make you forgive me and let me be your best friend again".

"But there's nothing you can do, because you're right. You can't take back what you did".

"There has got to be something else! Just give me one thing! I'll do anything!"

"Stop talking to me Padfoot".

Sirius respected his wish and stopped talking. They sat I silence for a while until it was time for lunch. They both walked down and then to lunch with the other Marauders, never saying a word.

"I wonder what happened to them" Bella mused from her seat between her two best friends when she saw The Marauders walk in. "Aren't they usually loud and obnoxious?" she joked.

Marlene was too busy smiling and waving at Remus to pay attention to her and Lily was lost in her own world.

_I hope no one finds out about this. Oh who am I kidding! Of course James will tell Remus and Peter, and even if he didn't Sirius would definitely go to them for advice. Hopefully it ends with them and no ones else finds out. I hate myself enough already without everyone hating and judging me._

"What happened to us? Aren't we usually loud and obnoxious as well?" Bella joked to herself before snapping her fingers in front of both Lily's and Marlene's face. "Hello! Earth to my so called best friends!"

Marlene returned her attention to her friends and Lily snapped out of her depressing thoughts.

"That's better. . ." Bella sighed before talking to her friends about anything that they could think of.

While Lily usually was all for talking to her friends, even if it was about things she didn't particularly care about, she just couldn't keep her mind out of the situation she was in. That was, until Bella once again snapped her fingers in front of Lily's face to bring her back to the conversation.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Well you didn't answer when we asked you if you were planning on going to the ball with anyone next Saturday" Marlene explained.

"Oh, umm," she had completely forgotten about the ball, "I don't know if I'm going".

"No, no, no. The question was if you were going _with _someone. We already know that you're going. There's no way we are letting you back out of this" Bella joked, yet she was being totally serious.

"Alright fine" Lily surrendered. She knew there was no point in arguing. "I don't think I'm going to go with anyone" she replied instead. _Actually, I don't even know. There's no way Sirius would ask me, even if there was no need to keep it a secret anymore. But, what if he did? _"What about you two? You guys have dates?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation away from herself. It worked, because as soon as she asked Marlene's eyes clouded over and she jumped into a rather long discussion about Remus and how great he is, and then after that they all talked about the dresses that they were going to wear.

After lunch the feud between James and Sirius hit an all time high when the four Marauders were sitting in their dorm and Remus and Peter had to physically tear James off of Sirius. They didn't know why James hit him. Well, they did, but it was still completely out of nowhere. No one was talking and then all of a sudden James just tackled Sirius and started hitting him, ignoring the fact that he could have just used his wand to curse him instead. The most surprising part though was when Sirius didn't try to fight back or even defend himself. He just laid their, with his arms at his sides, letting James pummel him, knowing that he deserved every blow.

Once they were all back in their respective beds they did their own thing. James was watching the map while Remus tutored Peter for their Transfiguration test the next day and Sirius wrote a letter to Lily saying that he wouldn't be meeting her tonight and asking her to the ball. He was nervous that she would say no and that they weren't actually together but he had to try anyway. He finished the letter and rolled it up before strapping it to the leg of his owl, who for some strange yet convenient reason was in the room, and having him deliver it to Lily.

Once Lily received the letter she read it and wrote her understanding and acceptance on the back of his parchment before giving it to the owl and sending him back.

Her friends were confused but didn't question it. They had realized that there was something going on with Lily and she would tell them when she was ready. The three of them had always done this, never pressuring each other to tell them anything.

The owl returned to Sirius and the room was exactly how he had left it, with the exception of Sirius, who was now laying on his back and just staring at the ceiling.

Sirius read her reply and smiled, relieved that she hadn't turned him down.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Sirius and Lily are getting pretty legit now, wonder how that's going to turn out. Tell me what you think. (Yes, that was my not so subtle way of asking you to review)


	9. The BreakUp

**A/N: **I'm going to make this quick again. This is a rather long chapter because there is just so much going on. I hope you love it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the recognizable aspects of the plot line.

**Chapter 9: The Break-Up**

Friday afternoon, the day before the ball, The Marauders were in their last class of the day, History of Magic. Sirius was sat at a table with Remus while James and Peter sat together at the table behind them. Even through the fighting, James and Sirius continued to be around each other and acted as civilly as can be expected for the sake of their friends. None of them were paying attention, which wasn't exactly abnormal for James, Sirius, and Peter, but even Remus wasn't listening. James and Peter had both fallen asleep so Remus took this opportunity to talk to Sirius.

"So did you ask Lilly to the ball?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, on Sunday. Did you ask Marlene?" Sirius returned.

"No".

"Oh? Why not?"

"We broke up on Wednesday".

"Why? And why didn't you tell us?"

"I broke up with her because you know perfectly well that I cannot stay in relationships. It's not safe for them and I figured that if I waited until after the dance it would be too late. I didn't tell you because there has been enough problems and drama around that I didn't think it was necessary to add my own".

"I'm sorry".

"For what?"

"For you having to break up with Marlene, and for creating all this drama that made you believe that you had to keep it from us".

"Well you shouldn't be. I knew I was going to have to break up with her soon anyway and as for the other thing, instead of being sorry you should be trying harder to fix it. I'm not trying to be mean, but it would be nice for things to go back to normal, preferably before the next full moon" he whispered the last part.

Sirius hesitated. He hadn't even realized how this fight might effect that aspect of their lives, but he was sure that James would agree to put their feud aside for one night so that they can be their for their friend. "You know we won't let anything get in the way of being there for you Moony" Sirius reassured him. "Hey, just a quick question. Why do you always break up with girls? I mean, I know the technical reasons, but you must know that some of them, Marlene for sure, wouldn't judge or hate you if you told her".

"I know Padfoot. I know that Marlene probably would have accepted me like you guys did back when you found out, but that's not the whole reason. Along with that and the fact the it's just not safe for them, it's also not fair to them. There is someone out there for each of them who is normal and safe and just all around better for them than me, so each time I break up with someone I ask myself the same question".

"What's that?"

"'Am I the best it's going to get for her?' and, so far, the answer has always been no".

Sirius stayed silent, thinking of everything that his friend has to go through. If it was him, he probably would have chucked himself off the astronomy tower by now, by Remus was so much braver than him and he respected him for that immensely.

Just then, the bell rang, interrupting Sirius' thoughts and dismissing the class. The four of them walked back to Gryffindor Tower, planning on spending their free period before dinner in their dorm. When they got there, their new routine ensued. James watched the map while Remus tutored Peter and Sirius stared silently at the ceiling, thinking about the upcoming ball.

The hour passed by fairly quickly and they all made their way down to dinner. When they got there, they ate in silence and ignored all the happy people around them. It was even more awkward than normal due to the impending ball. It was assumed by James that Sirius had asked Lily but he wasn't angry, like before, he was sad. _If he really wanted things to go back to normal with us he would have dumped her and not gotten more serious with her. Now they're actually dating? So it's not just an occasional shag, they actually like each other and are physically trying to hurt me. Well, mission accomplished, I am officially hurt._

Sirius knew that James probably figured out that he had asked Lily, it was inevitable, but he wasn't expecting this reaction. He thought that James would get mad again and hit him again, that he was ready for, but not this. It was as if James was giving up, and that's when everything clicked inside of Sirius' head. He excused himself from the table, getting confused glances from all his friends, and walked briskly up to the dorms. _James was giving up, because he thought that Lily was happy with me._

The next day, they were all getting ready for the ball, with the exception of James. He had decided that it would probably be better if he didn't attend and, for once, no one argued with him. When they were ready, Peter, Remus, and Sirius walked to the great hall. Sirius was meeting Lily there since she volunteered to help set up beforehand.

When they got there, Sirius saw Lily talking with her friends, with her back to him. _Perfect opportunity to let everyone know we're together. . . ish. _He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection before lifting her up and twirling her around and setting her back in her original position.

She giggled as soon as she felt his strong arms wrap around her and didn't care that her friends would be confused and shocked, they'd figure it out eventually.

"Sirius!" she squealed.

"Why hello my lovely Lily-Bean," Sirius greeted, "Ladies" he continued turning to her friends.

"Umm, care to explain?" Marlene interjected.

"Well, you see, Sirius may or may not have asked me to the ball, and I may or may not have said yes" Lily explained blushing, conveniently forgetting to mention that they had been shagging for a couple weeks and had completely broken James' heart. _Where is James? _Lily silently wondered as she started looking around the room.

"Oh no! We are going to need a little more information than that!" Bella demanded, finally getting over the initial shock.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you to do that," Sirius said and winked at Lily, "while I go to get something for you to drink". Then he left, but instead of going to the drinks, he turned around to listen to the conversation, unnoticed by the three girls.

Marlene and Bella turned and looked at Lily, both asking the obvious question.

"I-I really don't know how to explain this. It just. . . happened" Lily stumbled.

"Okay. Well then, why did you say yes?" Bella inquired.

Lily quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening, still not noticing Sirius, then turned back to her friends. "I-I think I'm falling in love with him" she blushed.

Neither girl could say anything, both speechless.

"Please say something" Lily begged.

"But how?" Bella choked out.

"You're You, and he's Him! That should never happen!" Marlene said dumbly, but no one cared. They got the point.

"Besides," Bella suggested, "this is your first date. There's no way you could already think you love him".

When silence ensued Marlene asked the obvious question. "This is your first date, right?"

Lily just looked down silently.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bella exploded, completely forgetting the unspoken arrangement not to pressure each other.

Lily jumped out of surprise then turned on her. "There was nothing to tell before. Technically, this is our first date but we've been hanging out for a couple weeks now. I was going to tell you tonight, when I was ready!" She hissed the last part, making Marlene step away from her and bringing Bella back to reality.

"Right. I'm sorry. It's just, it's Sirius Black! I just, I'm surprised".

"I'm sorry too, I should have told you guys sooner" she smiled and everything was back to normal, no more screaming.

"So you love him?" Marlene questioned and Lily giggled, telling their story. Well, a revised version, she didn't really want to tell them the real way they got together, or what they had been doing for the past couple of weeks.

Sirius had stopped listening and ran to his friends as soon as Lily admitted that she might love him.

"Tell Lily I've gone to the bathroom if she asks" Sirius muttered to Remus and Peter before heading off towards the dorms, not letting either respond.

We got got to his room James was asleep. Sirius sighed in relief and started quickly but quietly writing a letter. When he was finished, he folded it and placed it on James' bedside table, with James' name facing the bed. He then went under his bead ad pulled out a half full bottle of fire whisky and downed it before turning and walking out of the room, down the stairs, and back to the great hall, as if nothing had just happened.

Remus had done what Sirius had asked and told Lily that he was in the bathroom and would be returning shortly when she had come up and asked them. She had decided to just wait for him with Remus and Peter, giving her the chance to ask where James was, but once she had finally worked up the courage to ask them, Sirius walked up.

"Sorry about that" Sirius slurred, already feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"That's alright" she replied, not noticing.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to" she smiled at him but he just grabbed her arm and led them to the dance floor.

Once they were out there, he spun her around so that her back was to him and pulled her flush against his chest, her ass rubbing against his cock.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, not expecting the action but going along with it regardless.

"So when do you wanna get out of here? I think I hear the closest broom closet calling our name" he whispered horsely in her ear.

This time she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I thought you said you weren't going to drink tonight".

"Yeah well I changed my mind so deal with it. Now back to my first question".

"If you think I'm going to leave here to shag you in a broom closet after one, disrespectful I might add, dance then you are sorely mistaken".

"So then after the next song?"

"Ugh! Why are you being like this? I'll be right back" she said before walking back to the drink table.

Sirius slapped her ass as she was walking away. "Don't be too long sweet cheeks. I don't like to be kept waiting" he called after her.

"How's lover-boy?" Marlene joked when Lily walked up to her.

Lily just glared at her friend. "Where's Bella?" she asked, signaling the end of any conversation about Sirius.

"Where do you think?" She then pointed to the dance floor where Bella was dancing rather seductively with some guy.

"Ah yes, how could I not just assume that". As she said it though, her eyes landed on Sirius. He was dancing with another girl and she was very noticeably stroking his cock through his trousers. He then leaned down and whispered something in her ear and when she nodded he lead them to the closet just outside the doors.

They came out about ten minutes later with him zipping his zipper back up and her wiping her mouth. Anyone could see them and anyone who did would know exactly what they were doing.

Marlene followed her friend's gaze and sighed when she saw what Lily was looking at. She then gasped audibly. Unnoticed by Lily, James was walking into the hall right behind Sirius.

Luckily for Sirius, James wasn't paying enough attention to notice him and the slut he was with walking right in front of him. James had his mind set on one thing, and that was ending whatever it was that was happening between Lily and Sirius. He got up on stage and grabbed the microphone. Just before he caught everyone's attention and started talking he saw Lily slap Sirius across the face and read her lips quick enough to make out that she said 'How could you?'. _Good! He deserves it. But he's in for a lot more where that came from._

"Excuse me everyone!" James announced, finally getting Lily and everyone else's attention. "By now I'm sure many of you have noticed that Sirius Black and Lily Evans have come here as a couple," the blonde slut that had just sucked Sirius off blushed, she hadn't known that, "and I'm sure that he has acted like the perfect gentleman". At this Lily scoffed to herself. "But I've got news for you, this guy is a fraud! Yeah, I said it. Would you like to know what he did for me? Being the best friend that he is, he was nice enough to take out my girl, Lily Evans". By now Sirius had pushed his way to the front of the crowd and onto the stage as well, trying to pry the mic out of James' hand.

"James, please!"

"No! Don't touch me! Now, where was I? Oh, yes, he took her out on a date and that I wasn't mad about, you see, because I had told him to do it. As low as I now know it was, I asked him to take her on a date and be completely disrespectful and rude so that she would come back to me, realizing that I was so much better for her than other guys out there".

At this point everyone turned to look at Lily, trying to gauge her reaction. Due to her known way of dealing with anger when it came to James Potter, no one was expecting the reaction that they saw. She was looking straight at Sirius with the most hurt expression that anyone there had ever seen.

"S-Sirius?" she choked out, barely above a whisper, yet he and everyone else in the great hall heard.

He stayed silent just looking between her and James, almost as if he was deciding who to side with.

"Just tell me it's not true. Tell me that he's lying!" she screamed, still not angry though.

"He can't do that Lily, because it is true. I'm not lying" James said while smirking at Sirius.

"Tell me the truth Sirius! Right now! Look at me and tell me that what we had was nothing to you! Tell me that all I was to you was a job, a favor! Tell me-"

"You were just a job!" he cut her off. "All you were, was a job".

"I never want to see you again" she whispered hurtfully as she ran up to her dorm, Bella and Marlene following closely after.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say" James concluded before returning the mic to the stand and walking off the stage and back up to his own dorm room.

Sirius stood there, frozen to the spot, until Remus grabbed him and pulled him out of the great hall and away from everybody's scrutinizing glares.

"Come on," Remus said, "let's go to the kitchens. I don't think it's a good idea to go back to the dorm room just yet".

Remus, Sirius, and Peter made their way to the kitchens and sat in silence, no one knowing what to say.

Meanwhile, James made his way back to the dormitories. He was still seething angry and couldn't wait for Sirius to come back so he could yell at him even more.

When he walked in the room he laid down on his bed, staring at his bedside table. That's when he noticed the note that had _Prongs _written on the front it. He opened it up and read it and it said:

_Prongs,_

_Lily truly is an angel, and she deserves the best, which is you. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm finally doing what you asked me to do. I got a backwards way of showing it, but I care about you more than you know. You're my best friend._

_I'm sorry,_

_Padfoot_

James read the letter two more times before he finally folded it back up and fell asleep, not waiting for the others to come back to the room.

**A/N: **Well? Did you like it? I told you it was rather long but I just couldn't stop myself once I started. The next chapter is the last one and then my first story will be officially complete. I'm so excited!


	10. The MakeUp

**A/N: **Last chapter! Sorry, I'm excited :) I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing this and hopefully that continues through this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the recognizable aspects of the plot line.

**Chapter 10: The Make-Up**

Remus and Peter had left Sirius in the astronomy tower and went to bed, Sirius assured them that he was fine but just didn't want to face James. He wasn't lying, he was fine. He had planned to do what James had asked him to do in the first place, be a complete arse to her, and that's exactly what happened. He just didn't plan on her finding out about it, or him telling her about it. He was leaning on the rail, enjoying the crisp morning air, when he heard foot steps behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Remus, Peter, and James, coming to help him.

"Padfoot. . ." James sighed apologetically.

Sirius nodded, accepting the apology. "Prongs. . ." Sirius sighed in the same matter.

James also just nodded.

Just then, Remus and Peter started laughing hysterically. Sirius and James looked at them, and then each other, and then joined in the laughing.

"I can't believe this fight that has been going on for weeks and has gotten totally out of control on so many occasions was just solved by you two saying each others' names" Remus choked out between bursts of laughter.

"Yeah!" Peter piped in. "If I'd have known that's all it took I would have forced you guys to do this a while ago!"

When the laughing finally died down the atmosphere became serious again and all four boys could feel the tension in the air.

"Did you love her?" James asked quietly. "Do you love her? That's all I want to know".

"I don't even know the meaning of the word" Sirius said depressingly.

"Yeah well don't feel too bad, cause apparently neither do I" James joked trying to lighten the mood. "I mean, what I did. . . Who does that?" He laughed thinking back on everything, and the ridiculousness of it all.

"All I know is that me and her together will only lead to her getting hurt, it's not fair to her". Sirius looked back at Remus, silently thanking him for unknowingly giving him advice.

"Padfoot. . ." Remus sighed. "I-I can't believe you actually took what I said about breaking up with girls since I'm a werewolf and used it to make your decision about Lily. I don't know whether to be really proud of you or feel really sorry for giving you the idea" he chuckled through the last sentence.

"Listen, I know I went kind of crazy the last few weeks. Okay, really crazy," James revised when he saw the look on his friends' faces, "but I'm seeing clearly now and. . . you need to get her back".

There was a long paused before Sirius finally replied. "But I don't deserve her!"

"Mate, if you were willing to give her up for me so that she can be happy then trust me, you deserve her".

"That's really messed up. You know that?" Sirius laughed.

"Maybe just a little bit" James laughed along. "But. . ."

"But, I love her, and it's time she knew".

"Alright, then what's stopping you?" Peter asked when he noticed the hesitation in his friend's eyes.

Sirius laughed a little before sharing. "I got sucked off by another girl knowing full well that Lily was watching".

The four of them were in hysterics again instantly.

Later that day, Sirius found Lily in the library.

He sat down next to her and started, "Lily-," before she cut him off.

"No!" she whisper screamed. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Then just listen. I did it for you! I pushed you away because you deserve better than me-"

"I do" Lily interrupted but Sirius continued like she hadn't.

"but when I'm with you, I'm a better person. I, however, will never do better than you. I need you in my life! You're the only person who could make me come to the library, and you know how much I hate coming here".

Lily smiled lightly but Sirius didn't notice.

"Bloody hell, Lily please!"

Now Lily turned on the offensive. "You humiliated me in front of the whole school!"

"What I did was out of love, the rest was all Prongs".

"You sleep around like it's your job!"

"But not since we started going out, and I will never be with another woman for as long as I live if you forgive me".

"My friends hate you!"

"Well they'll come around. . . eventually. . . maybe. . ."

"No one will ever take me seriously after what you and james did!"

"And I'll kick all of their arses for you".

"You start fights for no reason!"

"I will never fight again unless for an absolutely genuine cause".

"You never study!"

"I don't need to!"

Lily just glared at him.

"But I'll start studying right now".

"The only things you care about are the stupid pranks you pull with your friends!"

"I will stop pulling pranks" just then the walls shook a bit and they heard the distant screams from a bunch of students. Lily looked skeptically at Sirius. "Last one, and I care about you! Use me being in the library and changing my whole life to be with you as proof".

"Sirius, I just don't think you're the one I should be with".

"Not yet, but I will be" Sirius promised before he got up out of his chair and walked out of the library and to The Marauder's tree next to the lake to meet his friends.

"How did it go?" Remus asked as Sirius walked up.

"Better than expected" Sirius replied after hesitating a bit.

"What did she say?" Peter inquired.

Sirius hesitated again. "Exactly what should have been expected" he said before laughing lightly with James.

"I don't get it. . ." Remus muttered.

"Don't worry Moony, you probably have to be in the 'I Love Lily Evans' club to get it" Peter joked.

"Very funny Wormtail" James said playfully.

"Yeah," Peter laughed, "I am bloody hilarious".

"Well now I wouldn't push it" Remus joked and pushed Peter playfully.

"I didn't think you guys would let me off with that one" Peter returned while laughing.

They continued on like that. Laughing and joking around, just like old times. Each one taking a turn being the one that was made fun of.

Three weeks later Sirius and Lily hadn't seen each other really. They had classes together, but they didn't sit near each other or talk. There were no stolen glances in the hallways or at meal times. It even seemed as though they made a schedule for being in the common room, because you rarely saw them both in there. It was like they had both not only given up, but decided to pretend as if the other person didn't exist.

One day, Sirius was on a date in The Three Broomsticks. An actual date; take her out, buy her food, get to know each other, and at the end of the night he would walk her to her common room and kiss her goodbye on the cheek. Ever since that night in the library, he has kept all of his promises to Lily, even if she will never forgive him or take him back.

Just as they were getting to the last gulp of butterbeer, Lily walked in, unnoticed by Sirius or his date. She saw them and something clicked in her mind. She started walking towards them and on her way she picked up a half-full mug of butterbeer. When she got to the table, she threw the butterbeer at Sirius and sat down facing his date before Sirius even noticed her.

"Hi! I'm Lily!" she introduced herself.

"Hello there" the girl answered back, completely confused.

"You want to know what this guy did to me? He humiliated me, he literally ma-"

"Lily?" Sirius interrupted her once he realized what happened.

"I-I'm having a conversation!" she shrieked before continuing. "What he did to me makes me physically sick every day. And that's not sick from missing him people! That's like sick from him leaving me with a part of himself inside of me!"

"You're pregnant?" Sirius choked out.

"Yeah! That's right!" Lily answered.

"H-H-How?" Sirius was freaking out. _There is no way this is happening! _

"How? Well you see, the guy-" Lily started sarcastically before Sirius cut her off once again.

"That's not what I meant!"

"I think I should go" his date said as she was walking out.

"I-I didn't know!"

"You should here what he did to my best friend!" she announced to the whole pub.

Sirius stood there confused before Lily answered his silent question.

"He got her pregnant too!" she exclaimed "So I really wouldn't sleep with this guy unless you're planning on getting ready for a kid".

"What's going on here?" he asked, still confused.

"Oh! I'm just saving countless other girls from the worst sex they will ever have" she answered calmly.

"Well, that's not what you used to say" he fired back hesitantly.

"You wanna know why I stopped talking to you? Didn't replied to your pathetic letters? You are unattractive. There! I said it!" she mocked, bringing them both back to their first time together.

"That right? Well, I'd insult you back but you'd probably just go tell a teacher on me Mrs. Goody-two-shoes".

"Alright Sirius, you have the funniest joke here. . . and it's in your pants" she whispered the last part, still loud enough for those around them to hear.

"Okay. Okay. You can stop trying, because the funniest thing that will ever come out of you is me".

Lily nodded, accepting defeat. "I hate you" she whispered while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I hate you too" he laughed, grabbing on to her waist.

Then they kissed, and simultaneously shocked everyone while bringing them to their feet in a standing ovation, cheering on the once again happy couple.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Please tell me you liked it! This is the last chapter. I hope you all read my Lily/James story once I finish writing it, you have been great to me seeing how this is my first story and a nonconventional pairing. I love you all! Thanks for staying with me through this.


End file.
